


Unexpected

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Any who I attempted a thing with a new fave ship of mine, M/M, Other, This also seems to be the first fic with this ship, This started as a crack rp ship and here we are, To exist on this site, fahrenheitshipping, i hope i spelled that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: When it came to Flint, there were many things Lucian did not expect to happen; ending up on his couch, in his room was just one of them.
Relationships: Lucian/Flint, Ouba|Flint/Goyo|Lucian
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ((Decided to write something for a new 'crack' ship of mine that was born out of roleplay.
> 
> Then again, it's only a crack ship until it's not. This one is no longer a crack ship to me.
> 
> itried.jpg))

When it came to Flint, there were many things Lucian did not expect to happen. He did not expect to meet the other when they were both small, nor did he expect them to both be around the same age. He also never expected to bond closely with him, along with Volkner who made up the trio. Lucian had never been one to form bonds with others, apart from his younger brother, so it was a surprise when both hit it off and remained inseparable. This extended well into their journey as new trainers, and carried right through to when both joined the same elite four. No one, especially Lucian expected for their bond to remain tight over the years. This was due to both being polar opposites who, despite their bond, would clash in many ways.

He also did not expect to find himself in his friend’s room, Flint’s arms wrapped around his torso as he tugged Lucian over to the couch. He also didn’t expect for Flint to flop down, pulling him right into his lap before holding him securely in place. The sensation of Flint’s arms holding him close, along with the intimacy of the situation was enough to bring the heat to his face, and for his emotions to start running amok. Embarrassment was the first one, followed by a feeling of pleasure, though of what sort he couldn’t place. The sensation of being held by someone he regarded as a best friend sent shivers down his spine while leaving him with a sense of comfort, warmth, and familiarity that made the whole situation far from unpleasant. If he were honest with himself, he would admit to finding this enjoyable, but his pride and mortification kept him from admitting so. Fortunately his psychic abilities, which activated when exposed to touch, admitted his true feelings for him.

As his powers transmitted his feelings to Flint, Lucian could feel the hold on him tighten, and he could have sworn he felt Flint smile as he buried his face into Lucian’s neck.

“Seems like someone is enjoying this~” he teased, his tone light as the colour on Lucian’s face darkened.

“Don’t be foolish.” His reply was a bit snippier than he intended, but that was a normal response. Both he and Flint knew that Lucian wasn’t one to admit what he felt, and both knew he often hid behind snippy words and comebacks. Fortunately this didn’t deter Flint in the slightest, if his chuckle was anything to go by.

“Are you sure about that? Your body is telling me otherwise~” A scowl crossed Lucian’s lips, and he was thankful that his companion couldn’t see just how red his face was. Once again his own abilities exposed the truth, and Lucian found himself at the mercy of Flint and his teasing.

“Do be quiet.”

“So mean~ And after I went through all this trouble-“

“You dragged me back here when I was passing by. That was hardly effort or trouble on your end.”

“But it was worth it~”

“And how is that, exactly?”

“I’m holding you, aren’t I? I wouldn’t have been able to do otherwise.” The reply left Lucian at a loss for words, a rare feat in ad of itself. The thought of anyone apart from his sibling wanting to hold him was odd, but to hear such a desire come out of the lips of his best friend was even more so.

“…and why did you want to hold me?” He asked slowly, moving his head in the hopes of being able to look at Flint directly. When this failed he turned back around and waited for Flint’s response.

“Isn’t it obvious? Come on, you’re supposed to be the smart one here.”

“If it was so obvious, then I wouldn’t be asking.”

A sigh came from behind him before Flint removed his arms, leaving Lucian with a sense of loss. He didn’t have long to dwell on this feeling, for the sensation of Flint’s hand on his cheek was enough to occupy his mind. A sensation of his face, or rather his head being turned to the side followed, and soon he was face to face with his friend.

“Since you can’t figure it out, I’ll just have to show you.”

“What do you mean by…” Lucian’s words died as Flint leaned in, his lips catching Lucian’s own in a gentle, yet awkward kiss. It took a moment for his mind to fully process what was going on, but once it did Lucian found himself returning the kiss, though with more hesitation due to nerves and uncertainty. This was the first time such a thing happened, and he had no clue if he was even doing this correctly.

Flint, having picked up on Lucian’s uncertainty through his hesitant attempt at returning the kiss, along with Lucian’s own abilities, decided to pull away first. A reassuring smile crossed his lips as his thumb gently rubbed Lucian’s cheek.

“That’s what I meant.” A soft chuckle escaped him before he continued. “Perhaps it was too much at once, though it wasn’t too bad~”

“…you could have just used words,” Lucian muttered, glancing away as Flint chuckled again.

“But where’s the fun in that? Besides, you look rather adorable like this~” The comment earned him a glare, though Flint continued to grin as he brought his arms around Lucian once more to pull him close. “You know you liked it, and I know you did, too~”

Lucian huffed before slowly relaxing in the embrace. There was still much to process and discuss, but as he made himself comfortable, Lucian decided to leave such matters for later. For now he simply wished to enjoy the moment.

Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
